Assappreciation
by RiverAlexisCastle
Summary: Ethan badmouths Kate and ends with a broken nose as castle does not like people mad mouthing his girl. ALWAYS WAS AMAZING IM STILL CRYING. I DO NOT OWN CASTLE I JUST MESS WITH THE CHARACTERS spoliers for all of season 4 pretty much
1. My Girl Switch or Not

_**This was so hard to write because I had to bad mouth kate but it wouldn't leave my mind. It was meant to be a one shot but it isn't anymore. **_

"_Rick buddy so you've tapped that piece of ass before."_ Ethan said to Rick while they walked out of the interrogation room. _" Whose ass are you referring to I've tapped a lot of asses" _Rick said with a smirk. _"Detective Beckett's wow she has one tight piece of meat."_ Ethan said. Rick balled his hands into fists put they remained at his side and said, _" Nope haven't had that opportunity"_. Rick said in a way that to convey that Beckett is special and to drop it, but Ethan did not take the hint. _" Don't be modest a guy like you can get a bitch like her". _Ethan said with a snarl that added to ricks fury._ " She's not a bitch she's…"_ Rick never got to finish his sentence as Ethan cut him of _"so a slut then being passed around so much"_ that was it Rick left his fist and pushed it into Ethan's nose until he heard a crunched. Ethan let out a little girl screamed and then shouted, _"What the fuck was that for man, why the hell do you care"_.

The detectives from the 12th precinct finally heard the commotion and rushed to see what it was all about most of them thinking it was a suspect trying to escape. Beckett Ryan and Esposito were the first to see what the commotion was with others to follow. They got there to here rick say _" She is not a slut or a piece of meat to ogle"_ and see him give Ethan another punch in the face. Ethan wouldn't stand being punched unless he got what one in so he punched Rick in the gut and _shouted " Seriously mate share her she nothing special apart from that body"_ Rick was about to take another punch when Ryan and Esposito had seen enough that jumped in Ryan pushing Ethan away and Esposito grapping ricks wrist to stop himself from being punched. Beckett then called out "_Nothing to see here. We've got it under control back to work"_ while thanking her lucky stairs that the captain had gone out for lunch.

She turned around to see Ethan sitting holding his nose and Esposito still holding a steaming rick back from taking another punch. She came into the middle of both them and said_ " what the fuck happen here I thought you guys were mates_" giving rick a look. _"I don't know I jus made a comment about some girl and he went fucking crazy on be and broke my nose"_ Ethan said trying to act stupid. Rick tried to pull away from Esposito and _shouted " some girl! I bet if I told Ryan and Esposito what you said about this 'some girl' I positive they would what to beat you too"_. It took Ryan and Esposito a little while to think and then the both turned to Ethan and said, _"You were fucking talking about Beckett"._

Beckett finally came out of her trance like state and turned to the _boys "One who cares who or what he was talking about, and two if it was about me I can fight my own battles and three he needs to go to the hostpital before gates gets back and were all fired, you two take him"_ Beckett said pointing at Esposito and Ryan _"While I talk to Castle"_ Beckett said this with a smirk that made castle flinch.


	2. Damsel in Distress

**I HAVE RE WROTE THIS A MILLION TIMES THIS CHAPTER JUST DROVE ME CRAZY. **

Once the boys and Ethan got on the elevator and the doors had closed Beckett turned to Castle with the strangest look on her face and it made him kinda frighten. Beckett took a deep breath gathered all her messed up emotion put them in a box and sorted through her thoughts. She let the breath out in the form of a long sigh and started her lecture.

"Castle, what the hell was that i thought you and Slaughter were partners?"

Her word choice and the way she snarled out the work partner made castle cringe but he choose to sit quiet and continue listening.

" Why? would you beat him up?"

Castle attempted to answer with a snarky comment but Beckett just continued talking.

"Well i have an idea, but it can't be right as why the hell would you want to protect my honour when you've been acting like a complete jackass!"

Castle just couldn't rested commented with a stuck up smirk " Wiseass Beckett not jackass and every damsel in distress deserves a saviour."

Beckett felt like she wanted to scream so instead she closed her eyes calmed down.

"I am not a damsel in Distress and i thought you didn't want to be my prince any more. What happened? I thought we were on the same page?"

Castle didn't know what to feel so he kept the mask of indifference up.

"I don't know Beckett do you remember what could have made me change? Of course not it's all blank"

Castle said this with so much malice in his voice it made Beckett kinda frighten. His words sparked something in her mind and she thought about the timeline of his change and has it slowly came to her she gasped. When Castle heard the gasps he stood to leave as he didn't want to hear the verbal punch in the face but Beckett came to her sense and pushed him back down.

"Okay... you were in the box I lied... I get it you're angry...but why didn't you just confront me rather then becoming Mr Playboy?

What is with this women Castle thought. How long does she think she can string me along by playing this I'm hurt act.

" You don't feel the same way so I thought I'd make it easy for you Detective and just move on"

He'd jumped to conclusions that what he done and it was so off the mark that it made Beckett pissed.

"Why don't you get the facts right, the full story and stop stroking your ego"

Their voices were becoming raised and it was drawing the attention of passing officers but Beckett didn't seem to care or notice and Castle wasn't important to the 12th so why should he care?

"So what is the full story Kate and the truth please?"

Usually the way Castle would say her name would make her inside spin but this time it was filled with pure hate which had Beckett worried maybe she had lost him by being scared to lose him.

"I wanted to be worthy of your love, I didn't want to be broken and I most definitely didn't want to be the damsel you had to save from herself and her stupid P.T.S.D. I just wanted to be more than who I am for you. I've been in therapy and I'm ready I still have some problems but I'm ready. I love you. Do you still love me?

**CLIFFY! WHAT DO YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE A. SUPER FLUFFY B. SEMI ANGST C. SEMI FLUFF D. SUPER FLUFF TELL ME IN A REVIEW. **


	3. Breath or Sob

**Before you start reading I would just like to say IM SORRY...**

"I... I don't know anymore Kate. How do I know that your not lying again, just to keep me around."

Rick wanted to believe her he really did but he still feels like she is playing with him, messing with his feelings and he has had a enough of that to last him a life time.

"Don't you trust me?"

When all she got in return was silence Kate's voice grew more shaky as she asked again.

"Rick."

She took a deep breath.

"You trust me right, you have to trust me, I love you I really do."

Rick just stood there staring in her direction but not really looking at her, because he knew that if he looked at her he would cave.

Kate stood there trying to compose herself my taking deep breaths but even though Rick refused too look at her he could hear her failing, as her deep breaths slowly turned into repressed sobs.

Kate didn't know what to do she felt like she was going to have a panic attack which made her sobs louder but Kate told herself she wasn't going to cry even though she could feel the moisture building up at the corner of her eyes.

Rick couldn't take it any longer! He had told himself that he wouldn't be played again. So to resist the urge to comfort her and give in, he turned to the elevator pressed the button waited a couple of seconds, got into the elevator facing the back. He waited until the doors closed then turned around and pressed the ground floor.

Leaving Kate alone to breakdown...


	4. Coffee Mishaps

Kate slide down the wall she was leaning on for support and let the tears fall freely, but made no sound, as she didn't want to draw attention to herself. After a couple of minutes Kate pulled herself up until she was standing, on shaky legs but not falling at least. She slowly navigated her way through the chaos of the 12th until she reached the female bathroom. She walked to the mirror and thanked her lucky stars that she decided to wear waterproof mascara this morning, because although she doesn't care what others think, she wants to be able to do her job with as little stares as possible. She then checks her hair which is a little messed up at the back from sliding down the wall, so she turn on the tap and wet her hands and then she lightly ran her hands through the back of her hair. She grabbed some tissues and rubbed her tears off of her face along with some of her make up and then threw the tissues in the bin. She washed her hands and then walked out of the bathroom as confidently as she could manage, straight to the break room to make some coffee.

Kate thought that to take her mind of Castle she would make a coffee that took more than 30 seconds to make. So first she ground the beans and put them into the espresso machine and then she placed a cup underneath everything was going perfectly fine until, she turned the water on. Instead of the water gong threw the ground beans and her yummy caffeine fix landing in her cup, hot steam sprayed in her face. Kate jumped back shocked her hip connected with the corner of the table. The boys walked into the break room just as she let out a little yelp of pain and annoyance but mostly annoyance. Kate looked down at her to see a red mark that she was sure would turn into a bruise by the end of the day and then she looked to where the stem had condense on the top of her shirt and let out a sigh of relief to see that it had not turned the top of her top see threw.

The boys finally decided to make their presence know when Esposito spoke first.

"Hey, Beckett we took Slaughter to the hospital just a broken nose that will just have to be placed and then left alone for a while"

Kate turned around and looked at the boys, she could not find the energy to mask her emotions, so the boys could see just how much of a bad day she was having.

Ryan saw that she was ready to scream, so asked.

"Beckett, you okay?"

Kate thought to herself nope, just want to go home but answered differently.

"Yep perfectly fine, just trying to make a coffee but the machines stuffing up. No big deal"

Simultaneously Ryan and Esposito looked at each other Esposito shock his head telling him not to ask but Ryan did not listen.

"Why isn't Castle making it for you"

Kate slowly dropped her head down closed her eyes trying to hold the tears in, while Esposito wacked him over the back of the head.

"He left, most likely for good, but its Castle he is a child and children need new toys every second week" Kate said with a shrug at the end.


	5. Meddling Bros

**Sorry… I had tests and then I went to Aus and then I Rewrote coffee mishaps cause I forgot I posted it then I wrote this, I hope you like it all 35 followers that never review :P **

The boys walked out of the break room and sighed.

"How many times is Castle going to leave?"

Esposito said using his fingers to put quotation marks around the word leave.

"I know! Is he serious this time? I know Kate thinks he is but, why? Why can they see that they're made for each other, forever and always?"

Ryan ranted, while Esposito made gagging motions with his hands.

"Ewww. Bro, Jenny has made you all soft and lovey dovey it's sickening! But In saying that I do agree. They're not blind anymore which is process, now they're just stupid instead who wont take a leap of faith and trust that they'll catch each other..."

Esposito paused for a second and realising what he just said, shouted.

"Crap! Ryan you're rubbing off on me. Crap!"

Ryan just laughed at how annoyed and shocked he sounded, because even though Esposito liked his tough guy status he was a romantic at heart.

"Sure, sure. Whatever makes you sleep at night. Now what are we going to do about Castle and Beckett?" Ryan said getting the conversation back on track.

Esposito sighed he wasn't to sure they should do anything after all it wasn't really any of their business.

"Do you really think we should get in the middle of this?"

Ryan had his mind set and no one was going to change it so he replied quickly

"Yes! We should get in the middle of this or they're never going to get together."

Esposito sighed again

"Beckett's not going to like it. She is a very reserved person and…"

Esposito trailed off as his partner gave him a hard glance and he realised there was absolutely no chance of changing his mind.

"Okay, okay, but if she gets angry the blame falls on you."

Esposito said countering his previous thoughts. Silence fell and Esposito realised that although Ryan wanted to intervene he didn't actually have any type of plan.

"Okay Mr Intervene what's the plan? Because I am not using my brain, because I do not even want to intervene!"

Ryan turned slowly to Esposito as he finished his mini rant and sighed.

"I have a plan but it involves Lanie talking to Beckett convincing her off things because we know if we talk to Beckett she wont listen because will were like her bros so we need Lanie because they're like sisters and sisters talk about that stuff and yer…"

Ryan rambled quickly barely taking any breaths while Esposito just shrugged.

"Okay, but I'm not speaking to her, so lets go to the morgue and validate our plan, see if she will even agree."

Ryan was confused he was sure Esposito would refuse but it was nice doing he was wrong.

Ryan and Esposito took the elevator down to the car park, hopped in the car and drove to the morgue.


End file.
